Never Alone
by Unbecoming Me
Summary: "Chika-kun, you're not alone in this world. Because I'm always be here for you." One shot, a ChikaxMichiru ficlet.


Title: Never alone.

Gene: Romance/Comfort/Hurt.

Rating: T.

Pairing: ChikaxMichiru

Summary: "Chika-kun, you're not alone in this world, because I'm always be here for you." One shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Zombie Loan.

Notice: "" Talking, '' Thinking.

XOXOXO

'It hurts, this painful feeling, I don't want to feel it. Go away.'

Here he is struggling with his thoughts. His name is Chika Akatsuki, your advance student, often gets in to trouble, but no matter what, he always smiles. Even so beneath that mask was another mask. His own sorrow mask, his real feeling, no one ever noticed it. Still no one knew that he was already death, and a Zombie at that. No one knew his secret except his Zombie Hunter partner Shito, and his Gopher girl Michiru. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Michiru standing in front of him calling his name with a worried look.

"Chika-kun? Chika-kun, are you alright? Chika-kun."

Chika quickly snap out of his thought, he look to her and said

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Michiru look at him worriedly and said

"Are you feeling all right? I called you a couple of times, but you seem to be spacing out."

"Huh? Oh that; I was just thinking what we might be eating tonight." Chika answering her with his usual goofy smile, but Michiru didn't seem to buy it

"I see, but are you sure that you feeling all right?"

"Like I said, I'm fine, now let's hurry up, I'm hungry." He said before walking past her. Michiru look after him with her eye still fill with worry

'Something seem to be bothering him, he not himself today. I wanted to ask him, but I'm afraid he might yell at me.'

Chika turn back noticing that she has not followed him, he yells out to her

"Oi, Gopher hurry up, I'm hungry dammit."

Michiru quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said

"Hai, I'm coming."

She ran up to catch up with him, and for the rest of the trip to the market and back. Both of them, neither one of them talked. Sometimes she would glance up to him, even though he didn't show it. She could see through his eyes, that there was something bothering him. Noticing her glance, Chika looked down to her, and quickly Michiru adverted her eyes which made him pissed off a little.

'Man, what's wrong with her? If she got something to say, just say it. Dammit, I hate it, I hate when she stays quiet like this. But who am I to judge her? I'm the same too, at least she has the courage to talk about her feelings, and share her sadness with other people. Me? I just kept it all to myself, just like Shito, just like him.'

"Chika-kun" Michiru call out to him

Chika quickly look at her, and said

"Yes?"

"I-Ah….Never mind, forgets about it." She said gently before looking down to the road again. Chika just look at her before looking straight ahead, then suddenly he felt something wet land on his nose, looking up slightly, he could see black clouds beginning to gather. Then a few more rain drops began to fall, and then suddenly it began to pour nonstop. The two teenagers began to dash for the nearest shelter, as they reach the park's picnic house, the two of them were completely soak from head to toe

"We…We made it." Michiru said almost out of breath, as she put the shopping bag down, she look over to Chika, also setting his things down panting.

"Gah, I'm all wet, it came so suddenly, hey Gopher? You ok?" He asked, looking to her. Michiru smile and said

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Chika stood up straight, wiping the water that drifted down from his hair to his chin, with his sleeve.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while. It doesn't seem like it's going to stop soon."

Michiru looked at him before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a light blue handkerchief, she walk over to Chika's place, she reach her hand up and gently wiped the water from his face, making Chika look back to her in surprise.

"WH-What are you?"

"You're all wet; you should dry yourself at least." She said smiling; light pink shades began to crept over his face, he slowly reaching his hand up and grab Michiru hand that held the handkerchief, and held it tight making Michiru blush a little. She quickly retreated her hand, and said

"G-Gomen, I-I didn't mean to be so forward."

Chika look at her, then a small smile began to form on his lip. The two stands there silently, neither saying anything; finally Michiru began to break the silent

"Ah…The rain it seems nonstop, doesn't it Chika-kun?"

"Yeah…." He replied while looking out to the heavy rainfall.

Then Michiru looked to him and said

"Neh, Chika-kun?"

"Hm, what is it?" He asked, looking to her, Michiru looked down before looking up and said while griping her hand tight

"Is there something bothering you?"

Chika blink before smiling "Does it look like something bothering me?"

"No, but still I could see that there something bothering you." "It's your imagination, there nothing bothering me." He answer, but then Michiru scream out

"LIAR!! I could see that something is bothering you, so stop lying. Just please tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing you like this."

Chika was quite taken aback by this, his eyes soften, and he took a seat on the chair, and gently ran his fingers through his wet hair and said

"So you could see through me huh?"

Michiru looked to him, before taking a seat next to him, asking

"Chika-kun, please tell me what's wrong."

Chika began to sigh, and said

"I-I feel lonely."

Michiru looked to him, but didn't say anything

"I feel lonely, in this place, I feel like an outcast. Sure I might be surrounded with friends, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm all alone. To tell the truth, beside Shiba I never considered anyone else as a friend. I might say that they are my friends, but never did I consider it. Ever since he was reaped, there was a terrible loneliness forming inside me. When I first see him again, I feel happy to know that he was still alive and well. As I am being dead, I can't go and live with my family because of this contract." He said looking at his right hand, Michiru also stared at it "Because of our right hand that was switch with each other, I was force to link and stay with him, that's why I feel lonely and it began to hurt me."

"So all this time you were faking your emotion? Trying to be happy?"

Michiru asked, her voice sounded like she was going to cry

"You could say that, but not all of those feeling were fake, some of them were real." "Like when you first reunited with Shiba, and your family members, those were your real emotion wasn't it?" She ask him again, Chika nod, before slowly getting down from the stone chair and onto the floor with his back leaning against it. He pulls one of his legs close to him while the other one stretched out straight. Michiru just looked at him before she felt something hit against her hand, she was crying.

Who could have guess that all those times Chika have been holding all those emotions. She used to be like that, keeping it to herself, she felt so sad for him. Suddenly she didn't know what driven her but she flung out from her seat and ended up hugging him. Chika was surprised, she hugged him tightly and said

"I'm sorry; I was…all of those times. And I was careless. I didn't know you were also feeling lonely. I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing? It's not your fault, why are yo-." "Because I was selfish, I thought that I was the only one with problem, I didn't pay attention to anything else and to those who are around me, and therefore I'm so sorry." Tears still rolling out from her eyes, Chika looked to her, before respond by hugging her back making her stiff a little,

"You don't have to apologized, it not your fault, this loneliness, it has always been there, before you came, and before I met Shito. This loneliness was always there." Michiru stiff a little bit more, slowly she release her grip on him. Chika look to her smiling gently, before leaning in and kiss her tears away making her blush. She didn't know that he could be so gentle; she looks to him and then wipes her tears and said

"Chika-kun, you're not alone in this world. Because everyone is lonely too, because I'm always here for you, even if everyone leave you I'm still here for you, so if you ever feel like to talk to someone you can always come to me. Peoples, animal all those who existed could find themselves surviving on something, but they can't find themselves surviving alone, loneliness is something we can't stop, it's a feeling inside all of us" Then she smile at him gently before kneeling on her knee hugging Chika close to her chest, she rest her head on his and continued

"Your not alone, I once feel like that too, but now I'm not anymore because of you Chika-kun, you help me feel that I'm no longer alone, ever since I been with you I began to feel like I have someone there who would help me, support me and love me. That why, Chika-kun I want to help you just like you help me, so please come to me whenever you feel lonely, or you need to talk to someone, because I'm here, I'm existed just for you Chika-kun, just for you." Suddenly Chika could feel himself crying, tears began to trembles down his face, reaching his hand up he hug her tight again, Michiru just smile and patted his head, whispering

"It's okay, just let it all out, I'm here, I'm here for you, just let it all out….I'm here…." Chika continue hugging her crying he let all of his feeling out all of them, because he knows that he no longer alone, as long as she was here for him. After couples of minute crying, Chika began to loosen his hug on Michiru, he look up to her and call out to her

"Michiru"

Michiru began to lower herself until they was eye level. She smile and said

"Yes, Chika-kun"

Chika just stare at her, before leaning in and capture her lips with his. Michiru eyes began to widen at this, she can't believe what was happening. Chika, Chika-kun he kisses her. Her mind is panicking right now; she didn't know what to do, suddenly her body move by itself, she gently close her eye, and slowly she reach her hand up and wrapped it around Chika-kun neck, respond to her Chika reach his hand up to her head and push her a little deepening their kiss. Michiru feel like she would melt right now, she always wanted this, she always want Chika-kun to kiss her, now her dream finally coming true. After a while Chika decided to broke the kiss, both panting heavily, he look to Michiru who now red like a tomato. This scene make him smile, gently place his hand on her cheek and said

"You're so cute when you blush,"

Michiru began to blush harder, Chika smile again before planting a kiss on her forehead whispering

"Thank you Michiru; thanks to you I'm no longer alone, thank you for letting me be your friend, thank you."

Michiru smile, before saying

"Your welcome, Chika-kun"

Chika smile, before lifted her chin up and planted a small chaste kiss on her warm cherry lip, before pulling away saying

"I love you, Michiru."

Michiru smile and said

"I love you too, Chika-kun"

Chika smile before kiss her forehead once again. They both smile at each other, before kissing each other once again. After their short kiss, Chika look out side noticing the rain has stop pouring, and the sun began to shine a little over the gray cloud.

"Ah, the rain, it stops." Michiru look as well, then a small movement make her look to Chika, who move to stand up. After he has already stand up fully, Chika reaching his hand out to Michiru smiling

"Let's go home Princess." Michiru smile before grabbing his hand, pulling herself up, the two reach for their grocery bag and walk out of the picnic house. The sun shine brightly upon the two, Michiru let go of his hand, and walk infront of him a few step before turning around looking at him smiling, Chika look at her with a kind smile, Michiru smile brightly again while blushing. Chika reach a hand into his pocket before looking up to the sky thinking

'No longer will I be alone, because….' He looks down to Michiru who walking carefree through the park, Chika felt himself smiling again

'Because she here, because of her. My little angel, my little Michiru'

Chika walk up to Michiru and grab her hand and interlace her fingers with his, Michiru look down at their hand before looking up to him smiling, making Chika smile and planted a kiss on her fore head.

'That right because of her, because of this little angel here.'

* * *

**A/N:** Gah!!! I finally finish this, I finally finish. Please review and thank you for reading this fic. 


End file.
